


Giggles And A Kiss

by charmedatmidnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedatmidnight/pseuds/charmedatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius are both drunk. Sirius finds Remus rather adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggles And A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write a drunken story from Remus’ or Sirius’ perspective in approx. 200 words.

Sirius wasn’t drunk. Not one bit.

Remus would say otherwise, but he was hardly in any position himself to judge the state of anyone’s sobriety, or lack thereof.

Sirius, wholly convinced that he could _easily_ walk in a straight line if needed, had plopped himself down on Remus’ bed, his Moony _giggling_ beside him. Yes, _giggling_. He had half a mind to make some jab at his friend’s nonexistent manliness, but the words got lost somewhere between his throat and his tongue.

“Ya shoulda seen yer face, Pads,” Remus slurred through his totally unmanly _giggling_. Sirius decided it was rather adorable. “When McKinn’n shoved ya away, Merlin!” He clutched at his stomach as his unmanly giggling turned into loud, obnoxious guffawing. Sirius decided that that was also rather adorable.

“Didn’ wanna kiss ‘er, really,” he muttered in response. He was finding himself oddly entranced by the way Remus’ whole face seemed to scrunch up as his laughter rang through the near-empty dormitory, and by the way the corners of his eyes crinkled and his hair dusted his forehead and his long fingers curled over his own waist. It was terribly distracting and especially rude, Sirius thought, when a bloke was having a hard enough time focusing as was. He needed to be stopped. Sirius scrunched up his face in an attempt to concentrate on making words travel all the way from his brain to his mouth. After a moment of scrunching, he managed to say, “Just wanna kiss you.”

Those were not the words Sirius had hoped would make their way out of his mouth—he had been trying, once again, to make fun of Remus’ ridiculous laugh—but they effectively quieted the laughing Moony beside him. Remus looked at him with eyes that were far too bright for someone so utterly inebriated.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Sirius scrunched up his face once more as he tried to conjure up more words to explain when Remus promptly leaned forward and crashed their lips together. He vaguely decided it was unfair since he had been so close to saying something that had seemed important, but as a tongue swiped over his lower lip, his thoughts were effectively erased and he was only left with one.

_Moony._


End file.
